


The Wolf Queen: Volume 1

by HolySweater



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lemon Cakes, M/M, Murder Mystery, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolySweater/pseuds/HolySweater
Summary: When the death of Catelyn Stark is announced members of all the great houses come to Winterfell to pay their respects. Unable to cope with the loss of his beloved wife and care for his children, Ned sends them out to be fostered. Allies will be made and enemies abound for the lone wolf dies but the pack survives.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jon Snow/Talla Tarly, Lysa Tully Arryn/Petyr Baelish, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Arya Stark, Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	The Wolf Queen: Volume 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

Lord Hoster Tully

I regret to inform you of the passing of your daughter Catelyn Stark, Lady of Winterfell. She contracted a fever during childbirth and was unable to recover. She leaves behind a grieving husband and five small children. Her newest babe was named Rickon and I am pleased to report he is a healthy babe with a strong set of lungs.

My Lady often spoke fondly of you and her childhood in Riverrun. Her eldest son Lord Robb, is a proper Lord and it pleases me to see her eldest daughter Lady Sansa, is the exact image of her late mother with her Tully features and impeccable manners. She may only be eight but she was already a lady at three. Lady Arya is as wild as the North while Lord Brandon is a quiet, studious lad.

I hope you find some comfort in the knowledge that the legacy Lady Stark left behind resides in that of her children. She lived her life with grace and dignity, never giving up her Gods and refusing to back down in the face of adversity. Her presence will be sorely missed.

~Maester Luwin~

——————————————————————

Lysa

I am not asking, I am telling you to pack your bags and head toward Winterfell to pay respects for your dead sister. I’ve tolerated your hysterics long enough. If you disobey me on this there isn’t a place in the seven Kingdoms you can hide in that I won’t find you. Not even Jon will protect you from my wrath. Do not test me on this.

King Robert Baratheon, your King. The one you pledged fealty to. 

——————————————————————

Lord Ned Stark,

I offer condolences on the passing of your wife. Loosing a wife in childbirth is an unimaginable event. If you are wondering if the pain will ever go away I assure you it will not. You simply soldier on for the good of your house. If your enemies sense weakness they will not hesitate to strike. You are the defender of The North and keeper of the Wall. Do not let it crumble under your watch because you were too busy grieving.

Also I am seeking a young lord to foster with my nephews here at Casterly Rock. I’m told you are a man blessed with able bodied sons. Let one of them foster here so we may build good relations between our great houses.

Lord Tywin Lannister

———————————————————————

Lady Catelyn

I’m sorry that my birth caused you so much pain and embarrassment. I’m sorry Sansa won’t stop crying, that Robb only seems to look out the window and Arya is so very angry. I’m sorry Bran doesn’t climb anymore and that father looks like he’s aged ten years. 

I’m sorry I never knew my mother. I’m sorry that you died because even though you didn’t love me you were the closest thing to a mother I had. I’m sorry you’ll never read this letter.   
  


Jon Snow, Bastard of Winterfell


End file.
